tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yandere Mew Mew
Yandere Mew Mew is a "for fun" new series by Necropolis. Summary Kogiku Kurokage, also known as Yandere-Chan, has a crush on an upperclassman known as Yo Yamada, also known as Senpai. Kogiku cannot bear the thought of Yo in another girl's arms, but she is too shy to confess her love to him, so she must resort to sabotaging his love life from the shadows. On top of being a Mew Mew who must work together with her rivals who also are in love with Senpai, to defeat the alien threat. Characters Mew Mews * Kogiku Kurokage: The main protagonist of the story. A psychopath Mew who's in love with Yo an upperclassman. She'll do anything to get with Senpai, even trying to murder her Mew teammates / school rivals. She transforms into Mew Pumpkin and is infused with the Tasmanian Devil. * Coconut Amaichi: One of the rivals of the story. She's a member of the cooking club and is in love with Senpai. Coconut loves to cook for Senpai and others. Hates Kogiku due to her psycho personality. She transforms into Mew Milk and is infused with the Boreal Woodland Caribou. * Tamanegi Midoriko: One of the rivals of the story. She's a member of the art club and is in love with Senpai. Tamanegi is a shy and sweet young girl who stutters easily, also scared of Kogiku. She transforms into Mew Onion and is infused with the Silky Sifaka. * Red Yurei: One of the rivals of the story. She's a member of the photography club and is in love with Senpai. Red is smart and bold, not one bit scared of Kogiku. She transforms into Mew Pepper and is infused with the Mangshan Pit Viper . Major / Supporting * Lin Lin: The scientist and head of the Yandere Mew Project he created using the four girls who are in love with the same guy to be heroes. He finds each one of them unique but also insane, which was perfect since he knew that if he chose them, the Cyniclons wouldn't expect this, their enemies to be a little crazy. He is also the one who created their mascot, Uwappo. * Yo Yamada: The main love interest of the story. A second-year at Aiketsu Academy and is always alone, sitting on the fountain or on the rooftop either reading a book or eating his lunch. Unaware that Kogiku and others are fighting over his love. * Ju Yunikon: Kogiku's classmate and one of her friends, though she is a member of the drama club. She knows about Kogiku, Coconut, Tamanegi and Red's crush on Yo Yamada and so she tries to stay out of their rivalry. * Nijiko Akasawa: Kogiku's classmate and one of her friends, she is also a member of the science club. Just like Ju, she also tries to stay out of their love rivalry, but also tries to help Kogiku in a way to win him over without violence. Cyniclons * Kiwano: One of the Cyniclons that try to destroy the Mews. He's a bit cynical like Kogiku but not as bad as she is. Some say they would make a cute couple, but both agree that they hate each other. * Hanayome: A Cyniclon that tries to destroy the Mews alongside Kiwano. He's bold and always making fun of Tamanegi whenever they run into each other. Finds Kogiku's psycho persona scary. * Sorbet: A Cyniclon that tries to destroy the Mews alongside Kiwano and Hanayome. Unlike the other two, he thinks before he acts. He likes to calculate things before hand, though that's why Kiwano and Hanayome tease him a lot. Category:Yandere Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Princess Mew